Carta Issue
Carta Issue (カルタ・イシュー Karuta Ishū?) is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Carta is the Commander of Gjallarhorn's Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet. One of the few non-corrupt Gjallarhorn officers, Carta believed heavily in codes and honours. As such, she highly disapproves of Tekkadan's tactics, such as using other ships as shields or being shot at when she's introducing herself. She also sees battles as an opportunity to honour the Issue family. She is a highly respected officer and generally cares for her comrades as well. She is also meticulous, to the point where she lightly scolds her elite guards about being late for a second when they recited their speech. She is also somewhat cocky, possibly because of being a Seven Star member, and nothing much challenges Gjallarhorn. Lastly, she hates being humiliated, and always wanted to be respected. Skills & Abilities Carta is familiar with formation patterns as well as ceremonial customs, which can be useful for a fair and square battle. Unfortunately for her, the codes and honours backfire miserably when her opponents are pragmatic. History Background Carta Issue is born a member of the Issue Family, the strongest family among the Seven Stars of Gjallarhorn. She was friends with McGillis Fareed and Gaelio Bauduin. After sometime, her father fell ill and Iznario Fareed became her guardian. Post Disaster 323 She was shown as the commander of the fleet guarding the Earth's atmosphere, the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, and vowed to stop Tekkadan from entering Earth. Ultimately, she fails as the Eugene Sevenstark-led Tekkadan ships became a decoy and Orga Itsuka were on another point preparing for their entry. However, they were eventually found by Ein Dalton and Gaelio Bauduin. Humiliated by her failure, she and her elite guards went down to Earth to take part in the mission to take Kudelia Aina Bernstein and Togonosuke Makanai. As she made her entrance, her team went into formation and started to introduce themselves, when they were cut short by a shot from Akihiro Altland's ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. After that, she orders her team to attack using the Spearhead Formation, but Mikazuki Augus in his ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos quickly broke it by focusing his attack on the EB-06r Graze Ritter that Akihiro had damaged before. She watched as her team was ruthlessly beaten by Tekkadan's Mobile Suits. She was then subsequently attacked by Mikazuki by clamping her Graze's forearms using the 'Wrench Mace'. But she manages to notice Orga riding a TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker and unknowingly inside it, Biscuit Griffon, not too far from the battle site. She escapes from Mikazuki and pursues the Mobile Worker and succeeds in finishing it off, but not before it threw Orga off. The blow sent the Mobile Worker flying and killing Biscuit, who was still inside. Mikazuki furiously attacks her and throws her to the ground and trapping her again, but Orga's cry seemingly distracts him, allowing the remaining forces of Carta to rescue her off-screen. In the third encounter with Tekkadan, Carta insisted to go for a three on three fair and square duel with the Tekkadan on the railway. Eager to avenge Biscuit, Mikazuki ignored her request and immediately dispatched her elite guards on his own, dismembered Carta's Graze and slammed her across the snowy field. Although Mika's final blow was interrupted by Gaelio and the Graze was snatched away, Carta herself had already succumbed to her wound, dillusionized and mistook Gaelio for McGillis and passed away. After Carta's death, McGillis was appointed to her former post as commander of the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet. Relationships * McGillis Fareed - McGillis is one of Carta's childhood friends. Carta fell for him during the first time she and Gaelio meet him, however she could not admit it to anyone, not even herself. Alongside Gaelio, they treat McGillis the same as them despite knowing him not to be a child of the Fareed bloodline. * Gaelio Bauduin - Like McGillis, he is also Carta's childhood friend, though they had already known each others earlier before the former's arrival. Screenshots Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0108.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0107.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0076.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0075.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0048.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0047.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0046.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0045.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0044.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0043.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0042.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0041.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0040.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0039.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0038.jpg Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Commander Category:Earthling Category:Royalty Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Aristocrats Category:Deceased Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Killed In Action Category:Gjallarhorn Category:Military Category:Warrior Category:Murdered Category:Charisma Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Mikazuki Augus Rogues Gallery